


Identity Crisis

by SoldierVAI224



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Mostly reed900 is kinky), Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Ever see Total Recall? Basically inspired this, Hurt/Comfort, I mean Hank's family :(, Kinky stuff in later chapters, M/M, Memory Loss, My sister made a backstory for Gavin and it is NOT HAPPY, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, death mention, rape mention, sleeper agent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierVAI224/pseuds/SoldierVAI224
Summary: Hank becomes boyfriends with a cute bartender, but Connor has hidden secrets. Gavin's also a dork in the background of later chapters, getting wrapped up in some plot points.





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide reference in this chapter and a lot of drinking.

Hank was finished. In front of the precinct, he sat in his car, mulling over the events of the day in his head for the twentieth time. He wasn’t going to deal with this insufferable world anymore, he decided as he finally started his car. ‘ _Amazing. Today was my last day and there wasn’t even anything good about it._ ’

At a red light, he thought of being at home. His old-fashioned revolver sat on the counter, where he left it, but he had finished all of his alcohol yesterday. ‘ _Guess I’ll go to the bar._ ’ As he decided, he saw a sign for a bar just ahead. ‘ _Oh. Well if I go to that one I can get home faster, I guess. I just need to drink so it doesn’t matter who gives me the alcohol._ ’ He reasoned, pressing tentatively on the gas as the stoplight turned green. He parked near the “Kegs and Breakfast” and went in.

Inside was barely bigger than Jimmy’s, just fitting two more tables than his usual spot, but it had less of a retro look. The interior decorating only held his attention for a moment before he took out his wallet. Slipping out a 20 and slumping onto a barstool, he sighed. The bartender, a young looking perky guy, came over to him with a too-cheery smile on his face.

“Hi there. How can I help you today?” The man’s voice was softer than he’d anticipated, with a face like that he’d imagined some grating, high voice. Hank shook his head and placed the 20 on the bar.

“Yeah, just fuck me up.” He responded.

The bartender picked up the bill, looking at it with an expression Hank couldn’t place, before offering another smile. “Got it.” He chimed before turning away. With nothing else to do, Hank looked around for a screen. He spotted one over the bar, next to the menus, playing a compilation of sports fails. He zoned out watching it, not really managing to think about much. The clink of glass on wood dragged him back to reality and he looked ahead of him to see a frosty cocktail glass with electric blue liquid in it. Sugar lined the rim and a skewered pineapple rested on the side along with two cherries. ‘ _This looks like it’s worth more than 20 dollars…_ ’ He thought to himself, looking back up at the bartender. “Enjoy.” The bartender, whose nametag Hank reads- says Connor, offers a sweeter, more genuine looking smile.

“This.. is interesting.” Hank touched the glass. He decided against mentioning the probably unfitting price, figuring that this ‘Connor’ likely already knew he was pulling something.

“It’s really good.” Connor rested his hands on the bar. “My favorite drink on the menu, actually. So I thought you should try it.” Hank looked him over. Properly this time. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties with almost slicked-back hair. His eyes lingered on the marks on Connor’s face. ‘ _Small guy. Cute. What’s he playing at?_ ’

“Really? Well, thanks.” Hank’s voice trailed off, looking back at the drink. Connor went down the bar to another customer and Hank lifted his drink curiously. He’d never been too much of a cocktail guy, but this was probably discounted for whatever reason. Smelling it confirmed that there was indeed alcohol present, so he really had no reason to refuse. He sipped the drink slowly. It was sweet and tropical, with a hint of what he suspected was rum. It reminded him of Gary, since every time he’d go to see him he’d get an extra large Pineapple Passion soda. He felt a faint stinging in his eyes and closed them, opting to chug some of the fruity drink instead of thinking of anything else. He sighed before a voice startled his eyes open.

“So what’s your name?” Connor was standing in front of him again. He blinked, wondering whether or not he should bother telling anything about himself. ‘ _Hell, I guess someone might as well know._ ’

“Hank”

“Well, nice to meet you Hank.” Connor smiled again. ‘ _At least someone’s in a good mood._ ’ Hank thought to himself, resisting the urge to shake his head again.

“Yeah. You too, Connor.” He replied before taking another sip of his cocktail.

“So how do you like it?” Connor was leaning on the bar now, smile a little faded but still there. Hank held the glass in front of him, examining it again. It was more than half empty now with that chug from earlier.

“It’s… sweet. I like pineapples, so it’s good.” He mused. The comment seemed to brighten Connor’s face. Hank blinked before mumbling “Yeah, I like it.” into his glass and taking another sip.

“I’m glad. You struck me as more of a straight-liquor kinda guy, but not enough people are ordering cocktails today and I really like to make them.” Connor started to talk. Hank listened, drinking as he watched him effortlessly go off. “Also, like I said, it’s my favorite, so I thought that or a Tequila Sunrise. And I just kind of figured that with the cloudy weather it was more of a blue day, you know? But I wish it would just rain already. It’s nice when it rains, and it would really help bring down the humidity. Don’t you just hate it when you walk to the store but you feel like you had to swim there?” Hank absently nodded, making Connor chuckle nervously. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Can I get you something else?”

Hank looked at the now empty glass, wondering why listening to Connor talk made him feel better at all. It was marginal, all things considered, but even that was more than he thought. His mind wandered back to the gun, but as he looked at Connor he found himself not saying what he thought. “What whiskey would you recommend?” Connor smiled.

“What do you normally drink?”

“Black Lamb.” Hank sighed. It was one of the cheapest ones so he’d just buy it in bulk. Not that he wanted Connor to know that.

“Then I’d recommend either George Dickel’s Superior Number 12, which is more vanilla and maple toned, or Balblair’s ‘99 Single Malt if you want to stick with fruity stuff.” Connor motioned to the menu above him. Hank looked them over and sighed.

“A double of Number 12 then, neat.”

“Got it.” Connor winked before turning away, leaving Hank very confused. His heart had skipped a beat. ‘ _How much alcohol was in that cocktail for me to be imagining shit like that?_ ’ He stared at the bar, counting the white spots in the granite as a distraction, until Connor set the glass in front of him. He then poured the amber liquid into the glass and set the bottle down. “A full bodied whiskey for a full bodied man.” Connor smirked with a clicking sound and another wink before going back down the bar to another patron.

Hank really wasn’t sure what to make of that. He slowly grabbed the new glass, watching him go. ‘ _Is he.. Hitting on me?_ ’ Shaking his head to dismiss the absurd thought, he drank some of the whiskey. It was definitely nicer than what he was used to- sweet, but smooth. ‘ _Like Connor… fuck._ ’ Hank definitely felt like he was in way over his head. He wasn’t twelve anymore, so he had trouble wrapping his head around the prospect of a crush. ‘ _Is that what this is? Unbelievable. Why now? And why someone.. like that?_ ’ Hank grudgingly took the pineapple from the empty glass and ate it, forgetting that he had already switched drinks. The sweetness consumed his mouth and he pictured Connor in his mind. ‘ _I’m sure I’m just imagining all that. No way someone so young and cute would be into a wreck like me. Or maybe it’s pity.._ ’

“Do you want the cherries, too?” Connor’s voice startled him again. He was standing in front of him, but Hank couldn’t tell how long he’d been there.

“Oh. No, it’s uh.. too sweet.” Hank lifted his whiskey glass for emphasis. Connor nodded and Hank put the pineapple skin in the empty glass.

“No problem.” Connor took the cocktail glass. “I’m sure you’re sweet enough as it is.” He added, heading to the sink. ‘ _Oh, come on._ ’ Hank felt his face actively heating up and he had to fight a smile. In response, he gulped down more whiskey. ‘ _How does he get off.. Being so cute…_ ’ He started watching Connor as he washed the glass. He was swaying gently to the music playing softly over the speakers that Hank hadn’t even really registered. It was a song he’d never heard before, but watching Connor’s movements it almost felt familiar. It reminded him… He felt the tears stinging his eyes again and decided to down the rest of his whiskey. He let it burn down his throat, wishing it would drown him in flames. Connor came back over when he was finished. “So. Can I get you anything else?”

“I… I think I’ll stay another ten minutes, so why not.” Hank pushed the glass toward Connor. “Let’s have another one.” Connor smiled and poured him another drink.

“Can I offer you a water back?” Hank nodded, picking up the glass of whiskey. He drank some as Connor got him a small glass of water. “So. Are you into Annah Maverick?”

“Not really.” Hank blinked up at him.

“So I take it you haven’t seen the new movie. Are you into adventure movies?”

“I dunno…” Hank looked back at the bar, suddenly wishing he had a hobby other than wallowing at home as of late. “I guess, yeah.” He lied.

“Well then I definitely suggest Annah Maverick. She’s kickass and Andy Jack, the actress who plays her, is also really awesome.” Hank smiled as Connor started to rant again. He seemed so happy, like nothing could possibly be wrong. And Hank was starting to feel like in this little bar, a little bubble separated from the world, everything was actually okay. Connor continued. “I’ve always really liked the writing, so I was super excited when they announced the first movie. Anyway. What do you like to watch?” Hank thought back to when he watched movies more often and smiled a little wider.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes turned into 15, which turned into 30, then 50. Hank and Connor talked about nothing, adding a couple of flirts now and then. Connor complimented plenty of things about Hank, even though Hank felt that he might have been joking about most of it. But even if it was pity, or sympathy, it really felt like he cared. It was nice. Over the hour and a half that he stayed there, he drank quite a bit.

He looked at the time. 8:45. Definitely a lot later than he planned, but the night was still pretty young. The flirting had gotten pretty overt and Hank was feeling emboldened by the alcohol. He looked back at Connor. “Hey, what time is it?” Connor looked at the screen of the cash register.

“Uhh, 8:46?”

“Okay. And, uh, what time do you get off?” Hank leaned forward to ask his question more discreetly. Connor’s eyes went wide and he stuttered.

“W-what? Why?” He managed.

“Well, I’d like to take you to dinner.. Or not.”

“Um, I, uh… Oh, geez. Actually, I’m starting work in fifteen minutes. I’m covering someone else’s shift right now.” Connor sighed, looking down. Hank frowned.

“What, seriously? That’s bullshit!” Hank tried not to yell too loud. ‘ _How many hours are they making this kid work? Two consecutive shifts?_ ’

“No, no! I mean, I offered..” Connor quickly clarified, scratching the back of his head. “I’m really sorry Hank. Maybe tomorrow?” Hank blinked at the suggestion, humming involuntarily.

“Why don’t you ring up my tab?”

Connor nodded and reluctantly tallied his drinks for the night. Hank looked at the total and shot Connor a suspicious glance. ‘ _I feel like this isn’t entirely accurate._ ’ Hank figured he was drunk anyway and Connor was being nice, so he paid the reduced price shown on the register. Connor gave him his receipt, which he turned over before pulling out a pen. Resisting a smirk, he wrote his phone number and handed it back to Connor. “I finish at seven.” Hank’s comment made Connor’s eyes widen.

“Okay.” A smile grew on his face. “Yeah, I’ll call you after seven.”

“I’ll talk to you later, then.” Hank waved before making his way out of the bar.

Standing on the sidewalk, he looked at his hands. ' _I drank way too much to drive._ ' He thought to himself, looking at the blurry image presented by his eyes. He decided to take out his phone and call a cab. Sitting in the car, he had never been happier that most vehicles were driverless these days. His head was swimming and he really just wanted to see his dog.

Once he arrived at home, he unlocked his door with little issue thanks to muscle memory and stumbled inside. “Sumo!” He called, causing his big fluffy friend to stand from his spot next to the tv. They met each other halfway and Hank pat his chest twice- their sign for giving a hug. Sumo stood on his back legs, placing his paws haphazardly on Hank’s shoulders and licking his face. Hank, in his drunken state, almost lost balance but managed to right himself and place his hands on the dog’s sides. “Yeah, yeah, I’m back. Good dog.”

After a petting session, Hank made his way to the kitchen to eat some leftovers from yesterday. He stopped upon seeing his revolver sitting where he left it on the counter. He hazily remembered what he’d planned to do, but his excitement for tomorrow pulled the thought back down. “Hey, Sumo? I met the cutest guy today.” He confessed to his dog as he brushed the gun aside to access the microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> I write kinda slowly because I haven't written in a long time, so sorry if it takes me a while to update. Things take a while to get going, but it's gonna go far. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
